Washing and drying devices are used to wash and dry machine components in a variety of settings, for example, in a manufacturing facility or a warehouse. Components, such as engines, for example, may be loaded into a washing device such as a washing tank, washed, removed and dried, either by hand or in another machine. Current washing and drying machines and techniques may be time consuming and may provide imprecise cleaning.
Accordingly, a multiple stage processing device may be desired to independently and precisely wash and dry machine components within a single device.